The Legend of Sylphiel
by Relm Wanderer
Summary: Legend of Zelda/Slayers fusion fic! Gourry the hero of Hyrule and Amelia his fairy companion are out on a mission to gather the piecs of the Triforce of Wisdom and save Princess Sylphiel.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: Well since the votes I got in for the replacement for Ruins Raiders have been slim (3 way tie with just three votes) I haven't really been able to make a decision. So for now I've decided to post something from my Gourry/Sylphiel shrine for this week. A Legend of Zelda/Slayers fusion fic. If you know nothing of Zelda then check out my guide page first:_

_/ gs / fandom / _

_As usual just remove the spaces. You can also find the rest of what I've written of the fic up. Also I've made minor edits to this version of chapter one. _

**The Legend of Sylphiel**

Chapter One, Legend of the Triforce

By Relm

_He continues running. Never stopping, not wanting to stop, he can't stop. He looks behind himself; the blue light is still chasing him. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how fast he ran the light chased him. Going faster, getting closer. _

'_How come I can't outrun this thing?' He thought in fright. He didn't know where he was or what the light was but he was scared. He looked behind again it was closer. 'Why can't I go faster?' He looked down at his legs and noticed they were small and short. _

'_I'm a kid?' His eyes went wide._

_His vision was blinded by the blue light as it engulfed him._

…

"Nooooooooooo!" Gourry screamed waking up from his dream. Unfortunately Gourry had been sleeping in a tree, so suddenly waking up as he did caused him to fall to the ground. "Ouch! That hurt! Sleeping in trees isn't safe but at least it's safer then sleeping on the ground." Gourry mumbled as he got up. He was happy to see himself in adult form rather than being like a kid in his dream.

Just as Gourry got up two moblins and a blue octorok came out of nowhere.

Gourry just smiled and pulled out his sword and shield. Fighting and adventuring was what he lived for. With his shield he blocked a spray of arrows from the moblins and jumped, flipping in the air and struck the octorok with his white sword. With one blow the octorok fell and disappeared.

One of the moblins shot another arrow and it hit Gourry in the shoulder.

"Ouch! " Gourry cursed turning around and did another flying leap and sliced one of the moblins. While the moblins recoiled back in shock Gourry hit it again with his sword. It fell and disappeared just like the octorok.

"Two down, one to go." Gourry grinned as he stared the remaining moblins down.

The moblins shot another arrow and Gourry deflected it back on the moblins with his shield. With his sword Gourry gave the moblins the final blow. It disappeared just like the other two.

"Ah-ha! I did it!" Gourry yelled out in glee.

"What's going on?" A small voice mumbled from the tree had been sleeping in. A small fairy flew down right above Gourry's shoulder.

"Sorry Amelia. Guess I was being a little too loud." Gourry sheepishly grinned rubbing the back of his neck.

"Master Gourry what were you doing at this hour?" Amelia fiddled with her short hair. It was still night out, but only a few more hours till sunrise.

"I was just killing off some monsters."

"Why?"

"Because they were going to attack me."

Amelia looked at him puzzled. "Attack? From all the way up there in the tree?"

"I was on the ground."

"But didn't we decide to sleep in the tree to avoid attacks in out sleep?" Amelia flew over to face him.

"I was sleeping up there. I fell."

Amelia let out a sigh. "You had that dream again didn't you?"

Gourry looked at her confused. "Dream?"

"Yes you know, that one where you are being chased by that glowing blue thing? You have it at least once every two weeks."

Gourry thought really hard for a few moments. "I can't remember." Gourry laughed.

"Oh well it doesn't matter now. But we should get back to sleep while it's still dark out. I hope we get to a town tomorrow. I miss sleeping in safe areas where you don't have to worry about being attacked." Amelia flew back up to the tree while Gourry climbed.

Gourry got himself into a comfortable position (or as comfortable as you can up in a tree) and went back to sleep.

…

_Gourry… Master Gourry…Can you hear me…? Help me please…Master Gourry…_

'Who is that voice?' Gourry wondered half asleep.

…

Gourry woke up hours later briefly remembering the ghostly voice that chanted his name.

"Good morning Master Gourry!" Amelia said cheerily as she flew over to his face.

"Mmmmm what smells so good?" Gourry asked as he felt stomach rumble.

"I figured you'd be hungry and low on energy after last night so I got up early and made you a nice breakfast." Amelia flew down to the campfire near the bottom of the tree. A big pot rested on the middle of the fire, the thick wonderful smelling stew bubbling away inside it. Fish on skewers were propped up around the fire nicely cooking.

"You did all this? But wasn't this hard you're so tiny!" Gourry exclaimed jumping down from the tree.

"Not with magic silly." Amelia giggled. Domestic chores were what she could do best with her magic. But anything else was a disaster.

"Oh." Gourry nodded his head and took one of the first and bit into it. "Ug! It's still raw inside!" Gourry stuck out his tongue.

Amelia giggled again. "Master Gourry you have to wait till it's cooked!"

"It looked cooked to me!" Gourry exclaimed taking a swig of his water canteen. "What about the stew? Is that cooked?"

"Yes that should be ready."

"Yippie!"

"After breakfast we'll head out okay Master Gourry?"

Gourry mumbled a yes through his food.

…

After breakfast Gourry and Amelia went back to their aimless travels. So far they hadn't encountered any monsters waiting to attack. Which was strange considering almost anywhere you traveled there were monsters everywhere, especially in wooded areas.

"Master Gourry are you completely powered up?" Amelia asked looking at the many flowers growing.

"I think so, that breakfast was very good! Let's see." Gourry aimed his sword at a nearby tree and concentrated on his energy and focus into his sword. There was a rippling blast as a beam of light shot out from the sword and hit the tree. "Yup all powered up!" Gourry beamed as he put his sword back.

"That's good." Amelia smiled and went to sniff a pretty pink flower. "Mmmmm this smells nice! I think I'll pick this one." Amelia went to pull up the flower when the ground below the flower started to shake. It rose up to reveal that the flower was the very top of a peahat! "AHHHH!" Amelia screamed flying over to Gourry.

"Ah it's a… a… what was this thing again?"

"It's a peahat, a man-eating plant with razor blade petals. You can't hit it with your sword until it stops spinning and moving. Otherwise it will just deflect off its body and the swinging blades will more likely hit you." Amelia informed Gourry. Amelia prided herself in her vast knowledge of monsters and creatures. She has a photographic memory and knows just about every monster there is. It was one of the best ways for Amelia to help out Gourry in a fight because he tends to forget things.

"Thanks Amelia!" Gourry dodged to the right as the peahat came towards him. He continued to avoid the peahat until it started to slow down. Once it stopped Gourry shot two swords blasts at the peahat from far away. One hit it but the other missed! The peahat started to move again.

"Good thing there's only one. A group of these can be annoying." Amelia commented from high in the sky.

"Yeah tell me about it." Gourry said as he did a summersault roll on the ground to avoid one of the peahat's blades. "Can you slow it down with your fairy magic?"

Amelia frowned. "I can try but it never works right." Amelia concentrated and brought her hands up. 'Slow down, slow down.' Amelia chanted in her head. A blast of fairy magic hit the peahat. It paused for less then a second and suddenly sped up to speeds that were faster then before.

"Amelia I said slow it down, not speed it up!" Gourry yelled running around like crazy trying to avoid getting hit by the blades.

"Sorry!" Amelia cried out. 'Stupid magic! I can never get it right! I'm such a jinx!'

Gourry ran and rolled waiting for his chance. 'Can't miss this time!' Finally the peahat slowed down and stopped spinning. Gourry shot another blast from his sword. It didn't miss and the peahat disappeared. "Ever wonder where they go after you beat them?" Gourry said looking at the spot where the peahat used to be.

"I'm sorry Master Gourry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to speed up the monster like that." Amelia flew back down to Gourry.

"That's okay Amelia. Neither of us was hurt and that's all that matters." Gourry flashed a smile.

"Yes but you could have been killed!' Amelia exclaimed.

"It's okay! Forget about it. I do it all the time." Gourry grinned

Amelia sweatdropped.

…

Inside a large castle a king sat in his throne with a very desperate look on his face.

"Oh my what am I to do? I want to save my daughter, but I can't just over the Triforce! What am I to do? Is there no hero strong and brave enough to save Hyrule?" The King sighed in despair.

…

Gourry and Amelia aimlessly traveled as they usually did encountering several monsters such as leevers, octoroks, moblins, peahats and tektites. They picked up several rupees as well as some useful items. They had no destination in mind. They just traveled where adventure led them helping villages and kingdoms on the way.

"Master Gourry which way should we go?" Amelia asked as they came to a fork in their path.

Gourry chewed on his bottom lip in thought. "We went left last time so I think we'll go right this time." Gourry decided.

_Please Master Gourry…_

Gourry stopped in his tracks. 'It's that voice again!'

_Please go left…_

"Amelia did you hear that?"

"Hear what Master Gourry?"

"That voice?"

Gourry shrugged. "I guess I was just hearing things. Let's get going." Gourry started to walk again.

_Go left please…_

Gourry stopped again. "Okay we'll go left then." Gourry took the left path.

"I didn't say anything Master Gourry." Amelia flew down and sat on his shoulder.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to her."

"Who?"

"The voice in my head." Gourry said smiling.

Amelia sweatdropped. 'I think Master Gourry has been in the sun too long. He's having conversations with voices in his head. I hope we get to a town soon.'

No sooner did Amelia think this that they reached a town. It looked like it was a small quaint town only it was crowded with many people.

"What's going on here?" Gourry asked out loud as they walked into the town.

"Aren't you here for the challenge?" A man dressed in a simple gray tunic and brown pants asked from his merchant stand.

"What challenge?" Gourry asked while walking over to the main.

"The King's challenge to collect the seven pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom and rescue his daughter."

"What's a Triforce?" Gourry asked in confusion.

"What you don't know what a Triforce is? Are you kidding me? How could you not know of the Triforce?"

"I'm not from here… I think. And I forget stuff… a lot."

The merchant just looked at Gourry strangely. "Alright I'll explain the legend of the three Triforces. At the birth of this world three goddess created with their combined power a token for out world, a holy bond to them. The goddesses were Din the Goddess of Power, Nayru the Goddess of Wisdom and Farore the Goddess of Courage. Their token was the Triforce. At its creation the Triforce was a golden pyramid that shone with its holy light. It had the power to do miracles and wonderful things. But it also had the power to do equally bad and terrible things.

The keeper of the Triforce determined whether or not it would be used for good or evil. So naturally people fought for possession of the Triforce. One person was an evil sorcerer determined to rule the world. But with the valiant efforts of two heroes the evil sorcerer was stopped and sealed away. Only during the fight the Triforce was separated into three pieces. The Triforce of Wisdom, the Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Power. To seal the sorcerer away the Triforce of Power was sealed away along with him never to be seen on this again on this mortal coil.

The Triforce of Wisdom stayed with the royal family of Hyrule the original protectors of the Triforce appointed by the goddesses themselves. As for the Triforce of Courage, it strangely disappeared. No one knows about what happened to it to this day.

What's happened recently is that evil sorcerer Prince Xellos has escaped his sealed prison and is trying yet again to rule the world. Using the Triforce of Power, which had been sealed away with him he tried to get the Triforce of Wisdom from King Erik of Hyrule. Only there was a spell that was placed on the Triforce of Wisdom making it impossible for Xellos to use it. Enraged Xellos used his power to split the Triforce of Wisdom into seven pieces and gave them to seven of his minions in seven dungeons to be protected. Xellos kidnapped King Erik's daughter, the princess to try and put pressure on the King to release the spell. Both the princess and the king refused to break the spell and since then Xellos has taken the princess to his underground lair. All heroes that have tried so far to save the princess have failed. It seems that you need to have the Triforce of Wisdom intact and with you to enter Prince Xellos' lair."

"Oh! So that's what a Triforce is! And no one's even been able to collect one piece of it yet?" Gourry asked while sitting.

"Not yet. That's why the King has sent for all the heroes and warriors of Hyrule and other neighboring kingdoms. Say what's a guy like you traveling with a little fairy like her?" The merchant eyed Amelia. "I'll give you fifty rupees for her." He offered.

"I'm not for sale!" Amelia puffed, face red in anger.

"Calm down Amelia. Amelia and I have been traveling ever since I got lost in a forest a few years back. She helped me find my way and has been with me since then."

"I'm from the fairy clan of the eastern woods. I help Master Gourry in fights with my knowledge of monsters. I'm very helpful to Master Gourry on his quests." Amelia said with an upturned nose.

"If you're so helpful then why'd you leave your clan?"

"Because I wanted to adventure."

"What about you boy? Where you from?"

Gourry thought hard for a few moments. "I don't know, I can't remember." Gourry grinned sheepishly.

The merchant facefaulted. "You can't remember where you're from? What kind of an idiot are you?"

"Master Gourry is not an idiot!" Amelia interjected. "When he was young he woke up in a forest with amnesia! It's not his fault that he doesn't remember!" Amelia glared at the merchant.

"Oh well. While you're here why don't you buy something." The merchant motioned to three items on his shop rug. He had on his rug a magical shield, a set of bombs and a blue candle.

"I've already got a good shield and I don't need anymore booms. But what's so special about a blue candle?" Gourry looked at it more closely. There didn't seem to be anything interesting about it at all.

"This is a special candle. Its flame is magical. It can light itself and its flame is blue. See?" The merchant demonstrated and sure enough the flame was blue and lit up on its own.

"Cool! How much are you asking for it?"

"Sixty rupees."

"That's highway robbery! There's no way a simple candle would cost that much, magical or not!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Fine if you don't want it I'll sell it to someone else." The merchant went to take the candle away.

"Wait. I'll give you what you're asking." Gourry pulled the rupees out of his bag.

"Master Gourry! You-"

"Amelia, I'm going to get it. Here you go." Gourry handed the merchant the money.

"You've made a very wise decision sir." The merchant took the rupees and gave Gourry the candle.

"Thank you. Amelia let's get going." Gourry and Amelia walked away from the merchants shop.

"I still think you paid too much for that stupid candle." Amelia grumbled.

"No I didn't, it's cool, look!" Gourry tried to light it but it wouldn't light up. "Huh? What's going on? Is it broken?" Gourry examined the candle.

"Wait there's some writing on the base. It says 'Only one time use per area per time.' Master Gourry you've been ripped off." Amelia chided.

"Oh well it's still a cool candle. So should we head off?" Gourry suggested.

"To where? I thought we were going to stay in town."

"Nope we're going to Hyrule Castle."

"Why?"

"To save the princess of course!"

Amelia grumbled. "But I'm tired and I want to rest… Can't this wait till tomorrow?"

Gourry didn't listen. He just continued on whistling all too familiar tune.

'When Master Gourry gets determined about something he doesn't change his mind.' Amelia sighed in defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: Well it appears that this place is being more strict with links within stories. Lots of cracking down actually across the board. Thankfully that's the only problem I've had. (not that I'm a rule breaker as a norm. ^_~) Upon re-reading this and editing it so it can be posted I ended up changing one section of the story. It's nothing earth shattering so if you've read chapter two previously you may not even notice it. And if you want to read the rest of what I've written of this story then go to:_

_relmw_

_._

_com_

_/_

_gs_

_Remove the spacing for the link. (assuming any of that shows up in the actual part.) If you can't find the link just go to my profile and my Gourry/Sylphiel shrine website link is there. Anything Gourry/Sylphiel I do goes there first before anything else. _

**The Legend of Sylphiel**

Chapter Two, A Hero is Chosen

By Relm

Despite all Amelia's complaining Gourry still trudged onward to Hyrule Castle.

Amelia got fed up after a while and decided she wasn't going to fly, and she perched herself on Gourry's shoulder. Which wasn't a good idea because on the way they fought red and blue octoroks, zolas and red and blue leevers. So all the sudden movements kept making Amelia fall and onto the ground.

"Ahhh!" Amelia yelled out in frustration as she landed face first yet again into a bush.

"Hey Amelia what are you doing down there?" Gourry stopped and looked down at her.

Amelia grinded her teeth and grumbled but didn't answer.

Gourry just shrugged and continued walking.

Amelia dusted herself off and flew over to Gourry. "Master Gourry are we near Hyrule Castle?"

"I don't know." Gourry said with a big smile not even flinching.

"You don't know? Do you even know where Hyrule Castle is?"

"Not a clue."

Amelia facefaulted midair. "Then how do you know if we're going the right way?"

"I was following you." Gourry looked at her confused.

"I was sitting on your shoulder! I wasn't leading!"

"Then who was I following?" Gourry wondered. A really large bug flew by.

Both Gourry and Amelia sweatdropped.

"Master Gourry, you didn't mistake a bug for me did you?" Amelia asked with a lowered face.

"Maybe…"

"How can you think a stupid little bug is me?" Amelia screamed.

"You both have wings and can fly." Gourry suggested weakly.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Amelia screamed at the top of her lungs. "What are we going to do now? We're lost!"

"We're lost? You mean you don't know where we are?"

"NOOOOO!"

"That's okay. If we walk long enough we'll eventually find Hyrule Castle." Gourry smiled dumbly and continued walking.

Amelia wasn't comforted by Gourry's half-baked logic. "That could take days!"

Gourry didn't answer he just went back to whistling.

Amelia sighed. "Maybe we'll run into someone who will know the way to the castle." She said as they walked west passing a sign that read '_Hyrule Castle – Northeast from here._'

…

Xellos sat in his throne with a seemingly evil smile playing on his lips. "My I do think your father is getting desperate Princess." He looked over to his captive, the princess of Hyrule, trapped in a magic crystal orb. "He's sending just about any pathetic fool he can get to try and save you." He said with a laugh.

"Just you wait Xellos! My father will send someone who can stop you! Just you wait!" Princess Sylphiel declared.

"What? Do you mean your fabled Hylian hero of legend? You don't honestly believe that stupid myth do you? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Xellos roared with laughter. "Now your getting as desperate as your father."

"Legend or not my father will send someone with the power, strength and courage to stop you and your reign of terror."

"That may or may not be… But you know we could stop all of this, Princess. If you just break the spell you have on the Triforce of Wisdom and I could let you go."

Princess Sylphiel glared at Xellos. "I would never hand over the Triforce of Wisdom to you."

"Alright Princess have it your way. You'll rot in that orb until you change your mind." Xellos walked off and left Princess Sylphiel alone in the room.

Princess of Sylphiel let out a depressive sigh. She pulled out her rod from out of her bag. 'Please stop Xellos.' Sylphiel mentally pleaded to the hero of time. 'And save Hyrule!'

…

After walking around for what seemed like countless hours Amelia and Gourry finally found something in the trails. But what they found wasn't Hyrule Castle…

"We walked all that time just to end up back here?" Amelia cried out. They were back at the town they were in before they set off for Hyrule castle.

"Whoops! Looks like we walked around in a circle huh Amelia?" Gourry nervously laughed.

Amelia gave him a death glare.

"I'm hungry, how about we go back to walking after we eat?" Gourry suggested as he started walking back into the town.

Amelia sighed and flew following. 'We wasted the whole day going nowhere!' She mentally cursed. At least there was one thing Amelia was sure of, they couldn't get lost in the town. It wasn't terribly large. And Gourry was always able to find a place to eat.

Gourry and Amelia found themselves having to navigate around all the people in the town in order to make their way to their destination. The small town/village shouldn't have been so busy but since the king sent out requests for heroes to save Hyrule, Kakariko village had many more visitors than usual. To accommodate all the extra visitors the town had made three extra temporary restaurants and two extra temporary inns. But even with that the restaurants were really busy. There were long lines just to get into the restaurants.

"Awwwww the lines are too long! And I'm hungry too!" Gourry whined.

Amelia flew over to see inside the restaurants. "Master Gourry they're really busy in there. Those lines aren't going to get smaller anytime soon." Amelia flew back over to Gourry's shoulder.

"But I'm hungry… I want to eat now…" Gourry mumbled. He looked up at Amelia and suddenly grinned. "Say Amelia you don't know a spell to make people disappear do you?"

Amelia gasped. "Master Gourry I can believe you'd even suggest that! Making people disappear just do you can get to eat faster is unjust!" Amelia exclaimed crossing her arms.

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"So do you know a spell to make people disappear?" Gourry asked again ignoring what Amelia just said.

"NO!" Amelia yelled.

"Oh. So what are we going to do now?" Gourry whined… again.

"Well we're practically out of food supplies." Amelia surveyed their remaining food. "Just stale bread and water."

"Break and water, yuck! There has to be something we can do! Hey inns sometimes have restaurants in them. We could try one of the inns!" Gourry exclaimed.

"Master Gourry…" Amelia pointed to a large sign near the inns. _'Only those staying the night at the inns may eat at the inn restaurants.'_

Gourry's face lowered. "Well we could sleep at the inn tonight. So they'll let us eat!' Gourry beamed.

Amelia didn't say anything. She just pointed to the lineups to the inns. They were twice as long as the ones to the restaurants.

Gourry facefaulted. He was going to suggest going to the market area to buy food but before he could Amelia pointed out the massive lineups and lots of people crowding the market area where you buy food. "But I'm hungry!" Gourry cried out with tears falling down his cheeks.

"We could always go fishing." Amelia suggested.

Gourry looked up at her pathetically. "And what are the chances of us actually catching a fish?"

"I could try and use some magic to help us catch a nice big fish." Amelia reassured

Gourry while sweatdropping. Gourry very ever rarely cried. And when he did it was always about food.

Gourry perked up and grinned. "Alright let's go fishing!' Gourry started to make his way back to the woods.

"Wait Master Gourry! We should ask for directions before we leave. So that we can find out where Hyrule Castle is and a good place to fish." Amelia said flying trying to catch up to Gourry.

Gourry stopped dead in his tracks and Amelia crashed into his back. Unfazed Gourry went over to the nearest townsperson, which just happened to be another merchant.

"Hello sir what can I do for you?" The man asked flashing a too friendly smile.

"Do you know a good place to fish around here?"

Amelia facefaulted. "Master Gourry what about the castle?"

"Oh yeah and do you know where Hyrule Castle is?"

The merchant's smile broadened. "It just so happens I've got a sale on my maps of the area. But one and you'll easily find your way around Hyrule. Only for 100 rupees."

"You call that a sale? That's outrageous! Maps are never that expensive even at full price!" Amelia huffed.

"Would you care to buy one?" The merchant ignored what Amelia said and held up a rolled up map for Gourry to see.

"No I don't think I do."

Both the merchant and Amelia sweatdropped.

"Are you sure? At this price they are practically a steal!"

Amelia was going to comment when Gourry spoke.

"I only want directions on where to fish and where Hyrule Castle is I don't need a map for just that. And besides I only have 30 rupees left anyway. And I think I want that to buy supplies later so I'll need the money. So I'll just go and ask someone else for directions." Gourry started to walk off.

"Wait! Are you sure? Why a map could be so useful to you. I know I'll cut you a deal. Just pay me 20 rupees and throw in the fairy and the map's yours." The merchant suggested.

"I'm not for sale!" Amelia exclaimed.

"That's okay I'll just ask someone else." Gourry stared to walk off again but the merchant grabbed his arm.

"Okay okay! You can have the map for 30 rupees, final offer."

Gourry looked at the guy for a moment and give it some serious thought. "But I'd be out of money if I buy it."

"Fine 20 rupees!"

"Okay fine." Gourry gave the merchant the money.

"You won't regret this decision I assure you." The merchant handed Gourry the map.

"Thanks." Gourry thanked the man and walked off with Amelia flying behind him.

"Man, that guy was desperate. Makes me wonder whether those maps are even accurate. Probably just some crook trying to pry on innocent travelers by selling fake maps." Amelia grumbled.

"You're just angry because he wanted to buy you."

Amelia just grumbled again, but she didn't answer him.

"Well at least this one offered more money then the last one."

Amelia glared at him. "I'm not a piece of merchandise!" Amelia yelled.

"I know. Now let's look at this map." Gourry pulled out the map. It looked fine enough with things very clearly marked. "We could try this long lake. What do you think?" Gourry held the map up for Amelia to see.

"Sure why not." Amelia blinked. "Master Gourry where's Hyrule Castle on the map?"

Gourry looked at her confused. "What do you mean? It's not there?"

"No I don't think so. Take a look yourself."

"Well isn't that the castle?" Gourry asked pointed at a spot on the map.

"No that's this town!"

Gourry raised an eyebrow. "Looks like Hyrule Castle isn't on the map at all." He said smiling goofy without a care in the world.

"That little weasel! We should go back and teach him a lesson!" Amelia huffed all ready to fly back.

"Nah, let's just go fishing instead." Gourry continued to walk out of town.

"But what about the castle and the princess?" Amelia exclaimed.

"We'll save Hyrule… after we eat. I'm hungry!" Gourry smiled his goofy smile again.

"Is feeding your stomach the only thing you think about?"

"Nope, I also think about sleeping."

Amelia facefaulted. "But you don't even know if that map is even accurate?"

Gourry didn't respond. He just went back to whistling.

'Sometimes I think he's hopeless.' Amelia thought while sighing. 'Well better make sure I follow the map so we don't get lost again. Of course that's provided that this map is even accurate.'

…

After almost an hour of traveling and following the map, Amelia and Gourry came to what they thought was the large lake on the map.

"Is this the spot Amelia?" Gourry asked as they came up to a large lake.

"If the map is correct, then yes." Amelia said rolling up the map.

"Alight then let's fish!" Gourry grinned while getting his fishing gear out. He set up his fishing rod and casted his line. "So when are you going to use your magic to get us a good fish?"

"I'll do it right now." Amelia held out her hands and started to concentrate.

Gourry felt he rod get warm in his hand. 'Whoa!' Gourry thought as he felt a tug. "It's working Amelia!" Gourry really felt the line tug hard. 'Wow this must be a big one!'

After a bit of wrestling Gourry got the line up. Only what he pulled out wasn't a big fish.

"Watch out Master Gourry! It's a zola!" Amelia cried out dodging a fireball that zola shot out.

Gourry used his shield to block the fireballs, He aimed a shot at the zola and it hit it straight on. But it wasn't a enough to kill the zola so it retreated back to the water.

"We'd better leave! That zola will come back and it will be back to full health from being in the water." Amelia advised.

"But I wanted to eat!" Gourry whined.

"We can fish someplace else! Let's go!"

Gourry and Amelia went to leave when they were cornered by three soldiers in Hylian armor.

"Who dares fish in Lake Hylia?" One of them demanded.

"I'm sorry my name is Gourry and I-" Gourry started to say when he was interrupted.

"It's true! He did come!" One of the solders exclaimed. The solders looked at each other with shocked faces.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry you are going to have to come with us." One of the solders half demanded.

"What?"

"Come with us." The three soldiers shoved Gourry and pulled him along with them.

"Where are you taking Master Gourry?" Amelia demanded.

The soldiers didn't say anything they just continued to pull Gourry along.

Amelia had to fly fast just to keep up with them.

"Is there going to be food where we're going?" Gourry asked as his stomach started to grumble.

…

The soldiers ushered Gourry along the woods with Amelia flying as close as she could. But it was heard because they were walking so fast.

Gourry had given up trying to get away and was now just walking with the soldiers leading.

The soldiers led Gourry and Amelia through many trails till they reached a large castle with a very long lineup.

"This is Hyrule Castle isn't it?" Amelia asked in wonder.

The soldiers pushed Gourry outside past the long lineup of warriors and into the castle. They led him past the lineup in the castle of those waiting to see the king. They reached the very beginning of the line. It started at the large double doors that led to the main throne room. They opened the doors and pushed Gourry in front of the king.

"Hey it's my turn to speak with the king!" A warrior that had been standing in front the king cried out as solders dragged him out of the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" The king demanded to his soldiers.

"He has returned your highness." One of the soldiers said motioning to Gourry

The king stared at Gourry with a shocked face. "Master Gourry? Thank the heavens! You've returned!" King Erik exclaimed giving Gourry a warm hug. Everyone in the throne room cheered.

"Huh?" Gourry blinked in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend of Sylphiel**

Chapter Three, The Prophesy 

By Relm

"What's going on? How come you know my name?" Gourry asked in confusion. As far as he could remember he had never been in Hyrule before. But then seeing how his memory was he could have very well visited Hyrule before.

"Master Gourry have you been Hyrule before?" Amelia asked flying to his shoulder.

"No I don't think so…" Gourry said while scratching his head.

"Forgive my rudeness; please come with me this way." King Erik motioned for Gourry and Amelia to follow him.

The king led them into a round room with bookshelves that lined the walls. In the very center of the room there was a round table. The soldiers closed the doors behind them and stood guard outside in the hall.

"Please sit down." King Erik pulled one of the chairs for Gourry to sit on.

Gourry did as told and sat on the chair. The king sat on another facing him at the table.

"Have I been here before?" Gourry asked once they were both settled.

"You might have, but that's not the reason why we know who you are." King Erik answered opening a book that was on the table.

"Then how do you know my name?"

"Because of this." King Erik held out the book so Gourry could see.

Gourry looked closely at the worn pages of the old book. It had a strong musty smell and the pages were all discolored. On one of the pages was a picture of a man with long hair and pointed ears. He had with him a magical hylian shield (not unlike the one that Gourry carried) and a grand sword that had rays of light shining from it. You could say that the hero in the picture looked like Gourry but you could also say that about any person with long hair and pointed ears. The picture was faded and you couldn't tell what the colors of the picture had been originally. Though there was one other thing that looked quite similar to Gourry, the outfit that the hero wore was not very different from the tunic Gourry wore, minus of course the body suit that he wore underneath it. "Who's this guy?"

"Dating back to the time of the Triforce and the great battle with the dark sorcerer there is a legend of a hero of time. It is said that when Hyrule's peace is threatened by evil he, the hero of time will come to aid our people and vanquish the evil threatening our lands. It is also said that he aided in the efforts to seal away the dark sorcerer. But at that time the Triforce of Power was lost. The dark sorcerer had gotten the Triforce of Power and was using its power. The only way to seal the sorcerer was to seal him away with the Triforce of Power. But now he has re-emerged and kidnapped my daughter Princess Sylphiel. He wants the Triforce of Wisdom but before he could get his hands on it my daughter placed a spell on the Triforce preventing him from using it. And the only way to get into his lair is to have all the pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom. The hero of time is the only man who can save my daughter and defeat Prince Xellos. Will you save my daughter?" King Erik asked urgently.

"I can try but what makes you think I'm this 'hero of time'?" Gourry frowned looking at the book. He couldn't read the writing in the book so he had to take King Erik's word that that was what the book said.

"And how can Master Gourry be this hero? You said that this is the same hero that stopped the evil sorcerer in the first place, but that was hundreds of years ago! How could he be both? That would make him very very old." Amelia spoke up flying over to the king.

"That is why he is referred to the hero of time. It is said that where there is danger he shall appear, even if it means transcending time itself. Or at least that's how the legend goes. Whether or not he's the same man probably isn't true. But it might be that our Master Gourry is a descendant of the original hero of time, like my daughter and I are the descendants of the other warrior that aided the hero of time in sealing the evil sorcerer." King Erik explained.

"But that still doesn't explain how you know Master Gourry's name and why you think he's the hero of time." Amelia stomped her foot.

"I'm sorry. I should have explained that from the start. The Triforce of Wisdom foretold your arrival in Hyrule. It told us of Master Gourry and you Miss Amelia, and that Master Gourry is our hero of time coming to save Hyrule." King Erik took the book and closed it.

"How do you know that's true?" Amelia flew up to his face.

"It never lies, and it's always right. It was right about your names wasn't it?"

Amelia frowned. "I guess that's right… But it's a serious mission to undertake."

"I'm sure that Master Gourry is up to the challenge. Aren't you Master Gourry?"

Gourry's stomach rumbled. "Is there any way I could get something to eat?"

Both Amelia and King Erik facefaulted.

"We're discussing the fate of this country and its' princess and you're thinking about your stomach?" Amelia chided Gourry with a scolding tone.

"But I'm hungry! I haven't had anything to eat in hours! That's why we were fishing in the first place!" Gourry mumbled miserably.

"Oh dear how rude of me! Why of course we can provide you with some food! It's the least I could do in return for agreeing to save my daughter. I'll have my chefs prepare a feast in your honor!" King Erik declared.

"Could I have something to eat before that?"

...

There was a grand party held in Gourry's honor. Everyone in the castle believed that Gourry was the one who would save Princess Sylphiel and Hyrule. So much so that the king refused to see any more warriors about the quest to save his daughter. They were all so confident in Gourry abilities that they were certain that he wouldn't fail. Well almost everybody.

Gourry let out a heavy sigh after eating a whole chicken leg. Sure he was confident in his abilities but he wasn't so sure that he was the hero that they thought it was. He was going to try and save Princess Sylphiel but he didn't know if he was going to succeed. Even though the faith they had in him concerning that didn't hinder his hunger. He still tore through his food like he hadn't eaten in days. If it hadn't been for him being their hero of time they might have thought his bad table manners a little on the rude side and reason to stare. But as it was they just ignored his piggish ways.

Dinner was long. It lasted well over two hours. After dinner Gourry got his stuff ready to head off to make his way to save Princess Sylphiel. But he was stopped before he made it to the front gate.

"Master Gourry you can't be thinking of going at this hour?" King Erik and his guards met up with him.

"Why not?"

"At night there is almost double the number of monsters. Please don't think I'm insulting your swordsmen skills but I believe it would be better off to wait till morning. I have a room prepared for you. Please follow me." King Erik motioned for him to follow. "Besides were you planning on leaving your fairy companion behind?"

Gourry sweatdropped. "Oh yeah I forgot. Where is Amelia anyway?"

"She's waiting for you in your room."

...

The King and his guards led Gourry to a room in one of the towers. It was at the top floor as to make it difficult for intruders. It was possible that Prince Xellos may have heard of Gourry's arrival and may send his troops to attack him in his sleep.

"I hope that you sleep well. I shall see you in the morning." King Erik gave Gourry a nod before leaving. Half of the guards that were with the king followed him while the others stayed outside Gourry's room.

'Guess the king left orders for them to stand watch.' Gourry thought while shrugging. He opened his door and found that his room not only nice but extremely large. There was a huge king size bed, several dressers, table, chairs, closet, two lamps, large full length mirror and another little bed that was so tiny that it seemed that it was a bed made for a doll. And in that little doll bed was Amelia looking very comfortable.

"This is so much better then sleeping in trees." Amelia said while sighing.

"I don't think I've ever had a home as big as this room." Gourry said out loud sitting on the bed.

"Master Gourry have you ever had a home?" Amelia asked while flying up to meet his eye.

Gourry thought hard for a moment. "I can't remember…"

Amelia sweatdropped. "So do you think this Triforce was right and you're their hero of time?"

Gourry shrugged. "I'll do my best to help but I don't think I am."

"You know this is probably going to be very dangerous Master Gourry."

"If you don't want to come Amelia you don't have you."

Amelia balled her fists. "It would be a great injustice to leave such an innocent damsel to the hands of such an evil felon! I can't stand by and let such evil continue! It would be unjust!"

Gourry chuckled. That was typical of Amelia. Even though she was tiny that didn't damper her spirit. "I'm tired, let's get to sleep."

Amelia nodded and flew over to her bed. "Goodnight Master Gourry."

"Goodnight Amelia."

...

The very next morning Gourry and Amelia were woken up bright and early. Where they both cheery? No…

"Couldn't we have slept in a little longer…?" Amelia whined while yawning.

Gourry on the other hand was like the walking dead. He appeared to be conscious because he was walking but he had the most vacant look on his face.

"I am very sorry to upset your beauty rest Miss Amelia but the King sent for me to wake you both up. Breakfast is ready." The guard that had woken them up said as he led them back to the main dining hall.

Both Amelia and Gourry's faces lit up at the mention of food and were racing past the guard.

"Master Gourry! Miss Amelia! Wait for me!" The guard ran to keep up with them.

...

Breakfast was more or less like dinner before. Gourry was eating like a pig. And though Amelia may have been tiny she ate more than four times her own size. But then magic was pretty taxing and took a lot out of you.

"Ahhh! That was good!" Gourry exclaimed patting his stomach.

"Yes it was." Amelia grinned equally stuffed. "Should we get going?"

Gourry stared longingly at the rest of the food that was on the table but his stomach was screaming no at him. He was full and any more would make him burst. "Yeah I guess so…"

"Alright onward we go!" Amelia went to fly in the air but fell flat on her face. "Owwww…"

"Maybe you shouldn't have eaten that much." Gourry observed picking her up by the wings. She looked like a little round ball.

"OWWWW! That hurts! My wings!" Amelia cried out.

Gourry in reflex dropped her and she landed right in a cream puff.

"Ewwww… This is so gross…" Amelia stood up covered in whipped cream.

"Well you look good enough to eat." Gourry grinned sheepishly.

Amelia glared at him.

...

After washing Amelia up Gourry and her went off to go to the first dungeon. The King had given Gourry a map of all of Hyrule (better then that one they bought in town) that had the location of the first dungeon. Prince Xellos had been very cocky that no one would be able to get through his dungeons that he told King Erik where the first one was. But of course even with the king's greatest scouts and scholars they couldn't find the locations of the other dungeons. Gourry was going to have to find them on his own.

"This thing looks confusing… It all looks backwards." Gourry squinted trying to read the map.

Amelia sweatdropped. "Um, Master Gourry you have the map upside down."

Gourry nervously laughed. "Ooops!" He turned the map the right way and looked at it again. "This still doesn't make sense!"

"Let me have the map and I'll guide us." Amelia held out her hand.

Gourry handed her the map. But this wasn't a paper map. It was a map that had been written on leather so as not to wear out as fast as a paper map would. And being that this wasn't paper and Amelia was a very little person the extra weight was too much for her and she fell straight to the ground.

"You know Amelia you should stop doing that."

Amelia glared at him. "Pick up the map."

Gourry picked the map up and Amelia flew up to his shoulder.

Amelia took the map from him once again but this time keeping herself steady on Gourry's shoulder. "Alright we start by heading north."

"Which way is north?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long day…


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: As usual you can see all my Gourry/Sylphiel related things at my shrine:_

_relm ._

_com_

_/ gs_

_(Just remove the spaces)_

_As it is whatever else I have written of this (uncompleted) fic is current up on the shrine. And if the writing style seems a little different than what I currently write it's because this particular part was written back in 2005. So yeah kinda old... I only made minor edits as I didn't want to completely re-write the story. As such please don't hate on the writing. Pretty please?_

**The Legend of Sylphiel**

Chapter Four, In Search of the First Dungeon

By Relm

"No you're going to the wrong way Master Gourry!" Amelia insisted as Gourry climbed a flight of stairs etched into a rock face.

"But didn't you say that we have to go north?" Gourry asked while still walking.

"Yes I did but this isn't north Master Gourry."

"You said north was up, and we're heading up."

Amelia sweatdropped.

"We're here!" Gourry announced as they reached a cave in the rock face.

"Huh? No we couldn't have. Not according to the map." Amelia mumbled while following her master. She had a very bad feeling about this as they went into the cave. "This isn't a good idea Master Gourry. Who knows what evil creatures dwell in this-"

"Hello." An old man greeted them.

Amelia let out an ear piercing shriek and hid behind Gourry's shoulder.

"Oh dear did I scare your little friend?" The old man smiled at Gourry.

"So I guess this isn't the first dungeon." Gourry let out a huge sigh.

"Are you looking for the Triforce sonny?"

Gourry nodded. "Yeah I'm on the mission to save the princess. I'm Gourry." Gourry introduced himself.

"My words! Can it be? The hero of time!" The old man exclaimed.

"That's what the king called him." Amelia piped up.

"What an honor! To have the hero of time in my cave!"

"Why do you live in a cave?" Gourry wondered out loud. He just realized now how weird it was that this man lived in a cave.

"You must take this on your journey!" The old man fished through an old trunk and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here take this letter. You'll find it most useful. Take to the old woman."

Gourry accepted the letter with confusion.

"Now I shouldn't be wasting your time. So go on now and save Princess Sylphiel!" The old man ushered Gourry out of the cave pushing him forward.

"Amelia I'm confused." Gourry scratched his head after they made their way outside and the old man had retreated back into his cave.

"Let's just continue on Master Gourry and not think about it too much."

"Okay I can do that." Gourry assumed his goofy carefree grin as he skipped down the steps.

'Yeah you can definitely do that. You forget about stuff all the time.' Amelia thought while sweatdropping.

"OW! OW! UFF!" Gourry yelled out while tripping. "Owwy… Amelia I fell." He whined.

Amelia shook her head.

...

Gourry and Amelia continued to travel around lost and unsure of where they were going. That was because given that the map was so heavy Amelia couldn't constantly check it without falling over each time. And Gourry couldn't follow the map even though he kept telling Amelia he knew where they were going.

"Master Gourry stop for a moment. I want to check the map." Amelia requested while taping him on the shoulder.

"The dungeon is just over there Amelia. I can feel it." Gourry kept going forward.

"Master Gourry I don't think this is the right way!"

Gourry ignored her and kept on walking. Four red octoroks and two blue ones greeted them spiting fire and rocks. Gourry rolled avoiding one of the fireball and used his shield to deflect the rest.

"Hey over here you big bully!" Amelia flew in front of one of the octoroks trying to get its' attention. And she did. "AHHH!" Amelia screamed as a rock came flying at her.

Gourry took this chance to sneak behind the octorok and sliced it with his sword. The octorok disappeared. "One down five to go." Gourry rolled and attacked another one. It disappeared leaving behind a small red fairy.

"Thank you Mister Swordsman for freeing me from that monster!" The red fairy thanked Gourry in a small high pitched voice. She flew around him in circles recharging his health. "Bye bye!" The fairy called out as she flew away.

Gourry grinned. He felt the power surging through his sword. "Great all powered up!" He turned on another octorok and shot two beams of light from his sword and hit two octoroks right on.

"Master Gourry behind you!" Amelia yelled out.

Gourry turned around just in time to block a fireball with his shield. He swung his sword and killed it. Now only a red octorok remained.

The last red octorok realizing all the other octoroks were all dead decided to run for it.

"Oh no you're not getting away that easy!" Gourry declared shooting another shot from his sword killing the last octorok. It left behind a blue rupee. "Yeah a blue rupee!" Gourry cheered picking up his prize.

"Master Gourry I don't think that we're going the right way. Can I have the map?"

Gourry shrugged and threw the map at her.

Amelia caught the map but fell to the ground in the process. "Ahh!"

"Sorry Amelia." Gourry sweatdropped. "Hey what's up there?" Gourry started heading up a small pass up a hill.

"Master Gourry! Wait for me! Oof!" Amelia followed flying very slowly doing her best to carry the map.

"I found it!" Gourry yelled out voicing his discovery. He had come across a large structure that seemed to emerge from the ground. It was in the shape of a monster's head and it's mouth was open widely showing a staircase going down.

Amelia panted and weezed as she landed right next to Gourry. "I-(wheeze) don't think this is (ooof) the place Master Gourry."

"Why not?"

"I just have that feeling." She unrolled the map. She discovered a very strange thing. Before the map had only the first dungeon marked. But now a new place on the map had been plotted and it glowed. "Did King Erik say this was a magic map?"

"I don't remember." Gourry scratched his head.

"Well this wasn't on the map before." Amelia pointed to the new plotted point.

Gourry got on his knees and looked at the map with Amelia. What he saw was the words 'Second Dungeon' glowing red. He frowned in confusion.

"Master Gourry we're at the second dungeon."

"We're not at the first?" Gourry whined.

"I'm sorry Master Gourry."

"Oh well I guess we'll do this one first." Gourry started to go down the stairs but he was thrown back by an invisible force.

"Looks you have to do them order." Amelia observed.

"Darn. We have to look for another one? That's going to take forever!" Gourry complained.

"Not if you let me guide. And no running off ahead." Amelia half instructed and half ordered.

"Okay fine." Gourry's stomach grumbled. "Amelia…"

"Yes we can take a break. I need to get my bearings on the map anyways."

...

Gourry merrily munched on his lunch as Amelia checked over the map very carefully consulting the compass.

"This stuff the King gave us is great!" Gourry mumbled through a full mouth of food.

"Yes it was sure nice of them to pack us with so many provisions. We were running low on money and food as it was. We wouldn't have been able to afford to buy more supplies." Amelia commented not even looking up from the map. "If I'm reading this correctly then the first dungeon should be west from here."

"Okay then let's go!" Gourry got up all ready to leave.

"What you can't have finished all that food-" She stopped when she noticed that Gourry had indeed ate everything. Even the provisions they were supposed to save for later. "Master Gourry you weren't supposed to eat the food I left in the bag."

"I was still hungry." Gourry replied donning a sheepish grin.

Amelia sweatdropped. "We're going to have to get some more supplies later."

"So let's go!" Gourry started walking west and went smack into a rock face. "Ouchie…"

Amelia sweatdropped again. "Master Gourry why didn't you look where you were going?"

"You said it was west! So I was going west. Why would you tell me to walk into a wall?" Gourry whined.

"I said it's west of here, but I didn't say we could get there by going in a straight line. There are several obstacles we're going to have to go around. So we're going to have to do an indirect route."

"Now she tells me."

Amelia frowned in thought. "Master Gourry I'm surprised you knew which way is west without consulting a compass. Is that some sort of special survival skill you learned being a traveling swordsman?"

"Well west is left. So I was going to the left. Why's that so special? Do you have trouble figuring out left from right? Because it's the hand that you can make a proper big 'L' with." Gourry demonstrated with his left hand using his thumb and right index finger.

Amelia facefaulted. "I know which way is left. But left is west only when you're facing north."

"But north is in front of you, left is west."

Amelia shook her head. There was no way she was going to win this one. "Just follow my directions."

"Okay Amelia."

Gourry walked following Amelia flying in front of them.

Amelia stopped mid-flight. "Hey how come now you 'know' which way is north but you didn't before?"

"Huh? I didn't? But north is ahead of you I know that."

"Nevermind."

...

The journey to the first dungeon was filled with several monster battles and course deviations. (That being Gourry wandering off not following Amelia's directions.)

"Amelia I thought you said it was around here. Where is it?" Gourry asked while scanning the area after fighting some octoroks.

"It should be! The map says there's a dungeon here." Amelia frowned. 'I guess the map isn't very specific.' Amelia looked around trying to match the surroundings to the map. "That little island there isn't on the map." Amelia pointed to a fairly small little area of land surrounded by a river and ocean. A small little bridge had been constructed that connected the little island and the mainland. But it seemed that the bridge had been built long ago and didn't seem as though it would be able to support any weight. "That bridge doesn't look very safe."

"Sure it's safe. See?" Gourry went to test the bridge and sure enough it caved in.

"Master Gourry!" Amelia shrieked worried that he was going to drown.

"Blehh! I'm all wet." Gourry stood up with the water past his waist. "I guess that wasn't smart." Gourry scratched the back of his neck. "Oh well I guess I'll AHHHHH!" Gourry got pulled down into the water from below.

"Oh my god! LET HIM GO!" Amelia yelled trying to hit the zola that had Gourry in its hold.

The zola casually flicked Amelia into the tree on the island.

"Hey!" Gourry yelled while giving the zola a swift kick that stunned it momentarily. Gourry took this opportunity to swipe it with his sword killing it. "Amelia Are you alright?" Gourry waded over to the island and went to where Amelia lay on the ground nearly unconscious. He scoped her up in his hand.

"Owww! Stupid zola." Amelia muttered. "Yes Master Gourry I'm fine."

"Wow that's one weird tree." Gourry observed.

"What do you mean?" Amelia craned her neck to see what he was looking at. One side of the tree looked normal while the other side was twisted with the roots forming a hideous monster face. And like the other dungeon the mouth was an entrance with stairs leading down. "Master Gourry I think we've found the first dungeon."


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Notes: As usual you can see all my Gourry/Sylphiel related things at my shrine:_

_relm ._

_com_

_/ gs_

_(Just remove the spaces)_

_As it is whatever else I have written of this (uncompleted) fic is current up on the shrine. And if the writing style seems a little different than what I currently write it's because this particular part was written back in 2005. So yeah kinda old... I only made minor edits as I didn't want to completely re-write the story. As such please don't hate on the writing. Pretty please?_

**The Legend of Sylphiel**

Chapter Five, The Forrest Dungeon [I]

By Relm

"Yea!" Gourry cheered. "Let's go!" He went running off into the dungeon.

"Master Gourry don't just go barging in there!" Amelia shrieked. "You could get surprised by a monster!"

Gourry was not listening. Gourry was too focused on the mission at hand that he just kept on going despite the possible danger. "Hey what are these?" Gourry wondered out loud.

Amelia flew to his shoulder and took a look around the first room of the dungeon. The floor was dark comprised of dirt, rocks and moss and the walls seemed to be made of wood. Vines hung from the ceiling and clung to the walls like ivy. Besides the light from the dungeon entrance the room was illuminated by little green balls of light that misted through the room. Rows of monster faced statues seemed to have grown from the earth and their eyes were all transfixed on Gourry and Amelia in penetrating glares.

Amelia unconsciously shivered. "This place is creepy."

"What are these?" Gourry asked again taping one of the statues on the head with his sword.

"Master Gourry don't do that! You never know if one of those is an armose."

"What is an armose?"

"Armoses are monster knight statues that come to life if you touch them. They either move very fast or very slow but either way they can be hard to kill."

"Oh." Gourry scratched the back of his neck.

There was only one door in the room so they went to it.

"Is it locked?" Gourry wondered out loud touching the door with his hands. In response to his touch the door rose revealing the next room. He looked to Amelia for approval.

"Well let's go in."

The next room was much like the previous room, only instead of the statues there was a lone stone box like structure in the middle of the room. There was one door to the left side of the room and another on the right. The left door was locked with visible chains and the right was closed but appeared to be unlocked. Besides that the room appeared empty.

"There's nothing here!" Gourry exclaimed disappointed. "I wanted to fight some monsters." Gourry complained. "Maybe there's some in there." He went to the door on the right.

"Master Gourry watch out!" Amelia yelled.

Gourry turned just in time to get hit in the face and sent flying. "Owww! AHHH!" He yelled as bones rose from the dirt forming skeleton monsters armed with swords and shields. "What the hell are these things?!" Gourry asked rolling to avoid an attack.

"They're stalfos, skeletons of dead knights whose souls are tormented and controlled by evil. They are forever cursed to fight whomever disturbs them."

"Can't they fight someone else?" Gourry dodged another attack.

"Well it could be worse. They could be throwing those swords at you instead of trying to cut you up with them."

"Not helping Amelia." Gourry struck one of the stalfos from behind killing it. "One down and… one to go? Where's the third one? Ahhh!" Gourry yelled as he was whacked from behind.

"Master Gourry it's going to attack you again!"

Gourry sprung up slashing at the stalfos with his sword. "Last one!" Gourry stared down the remaining stalfos. "Hey what's that in the skeleton man?"

"I don't know." Amelia tried to get closer look at the stalfos but the dead knight retaliated and tried to slice her in two. Thankfully she managed to fly away in time. "Ahhh! It tried to kill me!"

Even though Amelia was high in the air that didn't stop the stalfos from trying to attack her. But no matter how high it jumped it couldn't reach her.

"Man that thing is stupid." Gourry commented.

"Just kill it! My wings are getting tired!"

"Okay!" Gourry sliced the stalfos from behind killing it. A small key fell to the ground in place of where the stalfos was. Magically a couple seconds worth of music played from unknown source.

"Hey a key! What is it for?" Gourry wondered picking the key from the ground dismissing the music that played.

"I betcha it's for that door." Amelia said pointing to the door with the chains and lock. As for the music she thought she was just hearing things.

"Oh. Well then let's go!" Gourry happily walked off to the locked door.

"Master Gourry wait! What about the other door?"

"Oh yeah! I guess we should try that one first." Gourry nervously laughed.

Amelia sweatdropped.

Gourry walked up to the other door and put his hands to it like he did with the other door. But unlike the first door this one refused to open. "Huh?" Gourry knocked on the door, it didn't move. "Aww it's broken. Maybe if I ram it!" Gourry ran back a fair distance.

"Master Gourry I don't think that will-" Amelia started to say but he wasn't listening.

Gourry crashed into the stone door, his bones making sickening crunching noises.

"-work." Amelia finished.

"Owww…" Gourry fell to the ground moaning. Oh and it you're wondering, the door remained shut.

"There must be a trick to opening the door somewhere in here." Amelia mused flying around the room.

"But that stony thing there in the middle of the room is the only thing in here." Gourry whined getting up. Strangely even though he just hurt half his body by smashing up against a door he seemed to be absolutely fine.

"Hmmm…." Amelia flew over to the stone slab. There didn't seem to be anything special to it.

"Let's light it on fire." Gourry brandished the blue candle and shot a ball of fire at the stone nearly lighting Amelia on fire at the same time.

"Master Gourry!" Amelia shrieked. "You can't use that thing in here!"

"Why not?"

"We're surrounded by wood and plants! Do you want to start a fire and burn us alive!?"

"Oh okay. Sorry." Gourry rubbed the back of his neck. "Well then what should we do?"

Amelia circled the stone structure a couple times. "The moss has grown on it but it doesn't reach all the way to the base. It's almost like as if it was moved." Amelia tried to push it but since she was so tiny it refused to budge.

"You mean like this?" Gourry gave it a little push and the stone block moved forward causing Amelia to crash into the ground.

"Owww…"

"Sorry Amelia." Gourry apologized. Five successive notes rang throughout the room not all unlike the previous music they heard. The door that refused to open opened up on its own. "Hey it worked! You're smart Amelia." Gourry flashed her a goofy grin.

Amelia sweatdropped. "I'm not that smart. But where did that music come from?" Amelia wondered out loud.

This was lost on Gourry for he was already walking towards the newly opened door.

"Master Gourry! Wait for me!" Amelia zoomed over towards him trailing dirt in her wake.

"What are those things?" Gourry asked out loud looking up. Little bluish black things hung from the ceiling.

Amelia flew into the room and went to get a closer look at what Gourry was looking at. The things hanging from the ceiling appeared to look like little sleeping bats. Amelia flew down back to Gourry to report. "Those are keeses." Amelia whispered. "Little bat monsters that fly into their enemies. They're not that strong, but they can be annoying."

"Why are you whispering?" Gourry asked rather loudly. This woke the keeses.

"Because I didn't want to wake them." Amelia pointed her thumb towards the now awake, angry and squawking keeses flying and ready to attack.

"Oh."

Instead of targeting Gourry seeing that he woke them up the keeses decided to go after Amelia which was much more smaller than them.

"AHHHH!" Amelia screamed dodging numerous attacks from the keeses. Without looking she punched one of them on the nose. The keese recoiled and died.

"Huh? You killed that with one hit!"

"I-ah told- yooou eeek! They're weeeak!" Amelia yelled out trying to fly away from the bats.

Gourry shrugged. He took his sword and hit two of the keeses like a baseball and they both died. 'Damn the rest of them are too high up.' He thought looking up. 'I can't hit them with my sword.' Gourry looked around and spotted the rocks on the ground. He picked up a handful and started throwing them.

"AHHHHHHH! MASTER GOURRY! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Amelia screamed out loud as she now had rocks as well as keeses to worry about.

"Sorry Amelia. Just keep flying ahead of them."

"Easier said than done!"

Gourry threw more rocks and killed most of them there was only one left and it was still chasing Amelia. "Amelia hit it!"

Amelia blindly kicked the last keese killing it. "Stupid keese messed up my hair." Amelia mumbled feeling her hair which was standing on end in some places.

More music played, but this was shorter and high pitched then the door music. It was more like music they heard when they got the key. To the far right side of the room a little red compass appeared out of nowhere.

"What's this?" Gourry picked up the compass.

"Looks like a compass but there isn't a north marked on it." Amelia answered hovering over his shoulder.

Suddenly the compass came to life and its' needle started spinning around like crazy. It stopped in a the direction northeast from where they stood.

"Huh?" Gourry turned his head to the side to get a look at the underside of the compass.

Amelia touched the compass and felt a surge of energy flow through her. "It's definitely got magical properties to it. It must be pointing to a strong source of magical power."

"What could be in this place that's magical like that?" Gourry scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Umm… Master Gourry why exactly are we in this dungeon for?" Amelia asked narrowing her eyes are Gourry in slight disbelief. 'He couldn't have forgotten already, could he?'

"I don't know. I guess I forgot!" Gourry laughed without a care in the world.

Amelia shook her head. "Master Gourry's memory is really bad." She muttered under her breath. "Umm… Master Gourry the first piece of the Triforce. We came here to collect them to save Princess Sylphiel."

"Oh right!" Gourry grinned sheepishly. "So what's the compass pointing at?"

Amelia shook her head.

...

"Well now it's this interesting." Xellos mused looking at one of his viewing orbs. "It seems my head that another lamb is ready for the slaughter. Xellos brought the orb over to captive, Princess Sylphiel, to see. "I wonder if this one will do better than the others." Xellos cackled watching Gourry and Amelia through his orb.

"I wouldn't be so cocky your dark highness. Soon one will manage to collect all the pieces of the Triforce and come to defeat you!" Princess Sylphiel hissed at the evil prince.

"Oh right you still believe in that stupid hero of time myth. Well soon enough you and your father will have no choice but to give the Triforce of Wisdom to me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Princess Sylphiel closed her eyes and prayed. 'Please Master Gourry hurry and save Hyrule.'


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes: As usual you can see all my Gourry/Sylphiel related things at my shrine:_

_relm ._

_com_

_/ gs_

_(Just remove the spaces)_

**The Legend of Sylphiel**

Chapter Six, The Forrest Dungeon [II]

By Relm

Gourry cautiously backed into the room that had the stalfos' in it. "Do you think they're back?" Gourry asked Amelia.

"No I don't think so Master Gourry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Gourry tip toed very carefully across the room.

"Master Gourry I think if they were going to attack they would have done it already."

"Oh, okay." Gourry went to the locked door and put the key in the lock. Magically all the chains and the lock fell to the ground and disappeared.

"I wonder where the chain went?" Amelia wondered looking down.

Gourry wasn't concerned on such matters he was already heading into the next room.

The next room appeared to be empty except for more stone statues. This time it was two rows of three. There was one door on the other side of the room and it didn't appear to be locked.

"Yea! It's empty!" Gourry cheered ready to run off to the next door.

"Master Gourry! I would go running off like that!" Amelia tried to warn him to stop.

Gourry wasn't listening he just went on forward. He was about half way through the room when a stalfos rose from the ground underneath him sending him flying backwards. "Owww..."

Three more stalfos emerged from the ground and joined the first one.

"More of these guys?" Gourry jumped back up to his feet with sword ready.

"Master Gourry it looks like one of them has another key." Amelia pointed out to the stalfos with something clearly lodged in its' stomach.

"Amelia watch out!" Gourry yelled.

"EEEEEEKKKKK!" Amelia screamed flying out of the way from a stalfos that snuck up behind her. Though Amelia was much faster than the stalfos that didn't stop the stalfos from trying to chaise her down. And even though the stalfos wasn't getting anywhere close to Amelia the other three decided to join in and was trying to chaise Amelia around the room.

"MASTER GOURRY! HELP ME!" Amelia screamed flying in circles around the statues trying to avoid the walking undead skeleton knights.

Gourry could help but laugh. It was a funny sight after all.

"MASTER GOURRY!" Amelia yelled again this time with obvious anger in her voice.

"Okay!" Gourry waited till they did a pass around the statues and waited. Amelia flew by him and he sliced each of the stalfos as they turned the corner. Music notes rang as the small key fell to the ground.

Amelia flew to the ground coughing and wheezing as she tried to catch her breath. "Master Gourry? (cough) why did you wait so long for?"

Gourry wasn't listening. He was going to collect his loot. "Another key! And there's no locked door in her either. I wonder what this is for?"

"Well you'll probably have to use it later. But Master Gourry don't you think you should pick up that magical life refill." Amelia motioned to the little glowing translucent red heart on the floor.

"Is that what that is?" Gourry went to pick up the little heart up but it disappeared as soon as he touched it. "Hey where did it go? Oh... that's strange."

"So you feel any stronger?"

Gourry scratched his head in thought. "No. Oh well let's go on anyway!" Gourry sprinted off to the next door.

"Master Gourry!" Amelia cried out. Trying her best to catch up with him. 'All this high speed flying can't be good for my wings.'

The next room had a narrow twisting walkway leading to two doors to the left and right across from them. The door leading left was locked with the same kind of chain and lock that they had seen before. And the other door on the other side of the room didn't appear to be locked. Beyond the walkway the ground was covered by a bubbling red liquid. Oh and there were three ugly monsters in the room too throwing boomerangs.

"AHHH!" Gourry tried to dodge an incoming boomerang. "What are those things?"

"Those are goriya. Kinda like moblins, but they stay underground and throw boomerangs at their enemies. And I wouldn't step off the walkway, that red stuff would probably kill you."

"Okay." Gourry ran along the walkway and sliced one of the goriya. It was stunned momentarily but then threw its' boomerang at Gourry. "WHOA!" Gourry deflected the curved piece of wood with his shield. "These guys don't go out in one shot!"

"Master Gourry behind you!" Amelia yelled.

Gourry looked behind to see another boomerang coming right at him. He ducked quickly and the boomerang flew right by him. He then rolled and sliced the first goriya he had been fighting. It disappeared leaving just the other two to contend with. Gourry turned around again to deflect another shot and ran across the walkway trying to do a running stab at another goriya.

The goriya dodged the attack and stepped sidewise. It threw its' boomerang at Gourry knocking him to the ground.

"AHHH!" Gourry yelled with his head only a few inches from the bubbling liquid of doom. "That was close."

Amelia saw one of the goriyas getting ready to throw a boomerang at Gourry. 'I've got to do something!' Amelia mentally declared. She held her hands close to together and started chanting. A ball of blue energy formed and Amelia threw it at the now airborne boomerang. The ball of light hit the boomerang right on. And for a moment it just hung there in the air not moving at all. "Hey I did it!" Amelia cheered.

Without warning the boomerang shot forward flying right towards Amelia.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amelia screamed trying to fly away from the offending weapon. But no matter where she flew the stupid boomerang followed her. "Why is it following meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Amelia!" Gourry exclaimed. 'Better get these guys dealt with quick.' Gourry ran towards the goriya that still had its' boomerang and hit it with his sword. As expected the goriya was stunned momentarily and didn't move. Gourry to this time to deal out the finishing blow effectively killing it.

The last remaining goriya seemed to be confused. Its' boomerang hadn't come back to it. Then it saw that Gourry was coming after it. The goriya started to panic and began running away from Gourry.

"Hey get back here!" Gourry yelled chasing after the monster.

"MASTER GOURRY HELP ME!" Amelia pleaded finding it harder and harder to fly fast enough to avoid the boomerang.

"Don't worry Amelia!" Gourry assured her still chasing after the goriya. He used the twisting walkways to his advantage to sneak up on the goriya and whacked him hard on the back with his blade. Having managing to stun the monster Gourry hit the goriya once more killing it.

Music rang again with a key appearing right in the middle of the room.

"Hey another key!" Gourry exclaimed going to pick up the key.

Amelia however was still being chased by the boomerang. "MASTER GOURRY!"

"Hey that thing is still following you huh?" Gourry grinned walking slowly over to where Amelia was flying for her life.

"DO SOMETHING PLEASE! My wings are going to fall off!"

Gourry whacked the boomerang with his sword and it fell to the ground and bounced into the boiling liquid. It sunk disintegrating into nothing.

Amelia sighed with relief. Fatigue set in and Amelia couldn't stay flying, so she began to fall. She would have fallen straight into the bubbling liquid as the boomerang had if it had not been for Gourry catching her.

"Gee Amelia you need to be more careful." Gourry chided her.

Amelia glared at him. She would have resorted to kicking his thumb but she was too tired to even grumble.

"Maybe you should stay on my shoulder for a little while." Gourry suggested while placing her on his shoulder.

Amelia tiredly nodded.

"Hmmm... which way do we go? The locked door or the one that isn't?" Gourry looked between the two doors realizing that he was now confused. "Wait which is the one we came from? Oh well let's just go in the locked one." Gourry decided.

Amelia had opened her mouth to say something but decided not to.

Gourry went off to the locked door and used one of the two keys he had. The unlocked the lock and made it and the chains disappear. The door opened at Gourry's touch and he proceeded in. The room had more stone statues, two sets of blocks of nine and had two other things in there too. A folded up piece of paper at the far side of the room and five little dark green blobs that were oozing along.

"Hey what are these things?" Gourry asked Amelia poking one of the little blobs with the tip of his sword. The blob popped and disappeared.

"Those are gels. Extremely weak enemies as you can see. And since they're so weak they usually never drop anything useful when killed." Amelia answered in a tired voice.

"Hey I wonder if I could kill them with my boot." Gourry grinned mischievously and went to stomp on one of them. But the as soon as his boot touched down on the gel it shocked him. "OUCH!"

"You can hit them with your sword or throw things at them to kill them but they can still hurt you if you touch them." Amelia explained.

"Okay." He killed two more with his sword. "I don't know Amelia this seems kinda wrong killing these things. They can barely get away to defend themselves."

"Well then don't kill them. Just go see what that paper is." Amelia pointed to the rolled up paper at the other side of the room.

Gourry dodged the remaining two gels and picked up the paper. "Hey this looks like a map!"

"Let me see that." Amelia asked for the map and stood up to see it. "Yes it is a map. And from the looks of it it's a map of this dungeon."

"How come those areas are lit up and those aren't?" Gourry pointed to the glowing portion of the map.

"I think those are rooms we've been in. The ones that aren't highlight are rooms we have to visit."

"Oh okay. So is that all there is in this room?"

"According to the map."

"Alright then let's go on!" Gourry exclaimed walking forward catching Amelia unaware.

Amelia lurked backwards and fell off Gourry's shoulder and landed right on the ground. "Owwwww..."

"Gee Amelia you ought to be more careful." Gourry chided once more picking her up with his hand.

This time Amelia kicked his thumb.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Notes: To read the next and currently last part of this fic you can find it on my Gourry/Sylphiel shrine:_

_relmw._

_com/_

_gs_

_Just remove the spaces. _

**The Legend of Sylphiel**

Chapter Seven, The Forrest Dungeon [III]

By Relm

Gourry and Amelia retracted their steps to the room with the boiling liquid. The room was they had left it, with the water still bubbling and the room empty of enemies.

"Amelia which door are we supposed to go to next?" Gourry looked back and forth between the two doors.

"Why don't you check the map Master Gourry?" Amelia suggested not bothering to get up from Gourry's shoulder.

"Oh right." Gourry fished around his pack and pulled out the map. "Okay let's see." He looked at the map for a few moments trying to make sense of it. But instead of understanding exactly where they needed to go he was confused. "But this says we should go in the door we just left!"

"Master Gourry you're not holding it right." Amelia rolled her eyes. If she had been bigger or the map had been smaller Amelia would have taken charge of the map. But of course due to size issues Gourry was left to read it. But maps were one of the many things that Gourry had trouble with.

"Oh right!" Gourry laughed sheepishly as he went to correct his hold on the map. Again Gourry poured his attentions back to the glowing map but still he was confused. "But now it says we should go that way but there's no door there."

"You're still not holding it right."

Gourry frowned. "Well which way is the right way up?"

Amelia got up and flew over to the map. "You see this arrow here? That's a north marker. That's supposed to be pointing up. If it's not pointing up then you've got it held up the wrong way." Amelia explained pointing to the north marker.

"Oh okay now I get it!" Gourry turned it the right way and tried again to figure out which way to go. "Umm..."

"Is that door Gourry." Amelia impatiently pointing to the correct door.

"Thanks Amelia!" Gourry rolled up the map and carefully walked the narrow walkway around the boiling liquid to the door.

Amelia let out a sigh as she flew over to Gourry's shoulder.

Gourry put his hand to the door and it opened. He walked two steps into the next room and was almost hit on the head with a boomerang. "AHHH!" Gourry jumped out of the way.

"More goriyas!" Amelia observed falling off Gourry's shoulder as he dodged another attack. She quickly flew up to a safe distance in the air.

The room was mossy and damp like the other rooms with four block statues at the four ends of the room. Three goriyas walked around throwing their boomerangs at nothing in particular.

"Master Gourry I don't think they've seen us yet." Amelia whispered to Gourry.

"What?" Gourry asked out loud rather loudly.

The three goriya stopped what they were doing and turned to face Gourry. They almost seemed to grin as they started throwing their boomerangs right at Gourry.

"AHHHHH!" Amelia screeched as a boomerang almost hit her. "So much for the element of surprise." Amelia muttered.

Gourry ran straight for one of the goriya and went to slice it. The goriya was stunned. Gourry raised his sword to strike the monster once more.

"Master Gourry watch out!" Amelia cried out as a goriya threw a boomerang at Gourry from behind.

"Huh?" Gourry turned around to get hit right in the face with a boomerang knocking him down. "OWWWW!"

The goriya that Gourry first attacked started moving again and went to attack Gourry.

Amelia flew in between Gourry and the goriya as it threw it's boomerang at him. The boomerang seemed to home in on Amelia and followed her around the room. "AHHHHH!" She flew right by a wall moving at the last moment causing the boomerang to hit the wall with a clank and fall to the ground.

Gourry got back up and hit the goriya that had attack him. Instead of trying to hit that same goriya once more Gourry went after the third goriya and attacked that one. Gourry went back and forth between attacking the monsters till only the first goriya remained. Since the goriya's boomerang was across the room and on the floor the goriya chose to flee from Gourry instead of trying to attack him.

"Why do they always run away when they lose their weapon?!" Gourry grunted trying to run after the goriya. But this goriya was a fast one and Gourry was having a great deal of trouble trying to catch him. "Amelia can you do something to slow him down?"

Amelia frowned. "Last time I tried to do a slowing spell I ended up making the monster move faster."

"Well then try a speed spell." He huffed rapidly loosing his breath.

"I suppose it could make it go slower. Okay I'll give it a try!" Amelia held her hands together and started chanting. "Speed up, speed up." A blast of red fairy magic shot out from Amelia's hands and hit the goriya.

The goriya stopped moving and looked around confused.

"It worked!" Amelia cheered.

Gourry grinned as he closed the gap on the red monster. But as soon as he got almost within arms length the goriya shot forward at alarming speeds.

"Oh no I goofed again!" Amelia cried out and stomped her foot in frustration. Well she would have been stomping her foot had she been on the ground, so instead she just made a stomping motion in the air.

"GRWWWWWW!" The goriya yelled out as it zoomed around the room. It looked rather frightened as it went around in circles around the stone blocks.

"That's kinda weird." Gourry observed scratching his head.

"Yeah I don't think it can control itself."

"Oh well." Gourry went next to one of the stone blocks and held his sword out.

The goriya zoomed by and ran right into the sword killing itself.

Music notes ran once more out of nowhere but no key or item appeared where the monster once stood.

"That's weird it didn't leave anything? So why the music?" Gourry frowned in confusion.

"Master Gourry, look over there!" Amelia pointed to the far side of room. The boomerang that Amelia had hit into the wall still remained on the floor.

"Oooooh!" Gourry ran over to the boomerang and picked it up. "I've always wanted a boomerang!" He went and gave it a test throw. The boomerang went flying through the room and went right for Amelia.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amelia screamed as the boomerang and almost hit her.

"Whoops! Sorry Amelia. I guess I need some practice." Gourry laughed sheepishly as the boomerang came back to him.

"Yeah sure." Amelia grumbled. "Let's just go on to the next room."

"Okay. Which door is it?"

"The locked one." Amelia flew over to him sporting a scowl.

"Right." Gourry sweatdropped. He went over to the locked door and went to get his last key from his pocket. "Hey this is my last key. I hope there's no more locked doors from now on."

"Just open the door Master Gourry." Amelia sighed.

"Okay." Gourry unlocked the door and the chains disappeared into nothing. The door opened for Gourry. "C'mon Amelia let's go!"

"Yes yes." She flew to catch up with Gourry whom had already gone into the next room.

The next room had five stone blocks of two and four doors. The door Gourry and Amelia had come through and three others. The door to the north was locked while the other two didn't appear to be locked. Otherwise the room was empty of monsters.

"That's strange, there's no monsters here." Gourry pouted.

"You're actually unhappy there's no monsters to fight?" Amelia asked in disbelief.

"Well it's fun slaying monsters."

"Not when you're being chased all the time by them. The bad stuff always seems to happen to me." Amelia sat herself back down on Gourry's shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better I got hit in the face with a boomerang." Gourry pointed to his face which still had a red boomerang shaped mark on it.

"You threw a boomerang at me. So no that doesn't make me feel better."

While Amelia was whining at Gourry five stalfos knights rose from the dirt and readied themselves to attack.

"Uh-on more of those bone things." Gourry got his sword ready accidentally knocking Amelia off his shoulder and onto the ground.

"Stalfos Master Gourry, they're called stalfos." Amelia got up shaking the dirt off her.

"Whatever." Gourry went and struck one of the skeleton knights and made it disappear. "Looks like one of them has a key." He went right after the stalfos with the key that could be seen within its' bones.

"It's a good thing these things die with one shot. Otherwise you'd have a lot of work on your hands." Amelia observed.

Gourry wasn't listening to her; instead he was madly chasing the stalfos with the key. But two of the others got in the way and Gourry slayed them both with quick slices. One of the stalfos dropped a blue rupee while the other didn't drop anything. Two stalfos remained. "Only two left." Gourry went in running after the last two which conveniently happened to be right next to each other. "HA!" Gourry jumped forward and hit one stalfos mid air and hit the other when he touched the ground. The key fell to the ground as the same music played from unknown sources. "Yeah key!" Gourry scooped up the little key and put it into his pocket.

"Master Gourry there's also a blue rupee over there."

"Yeah money!" He gleefully picked up the rupee and placed it in his wallet. "Wow we've got a lot of rooms to check."

"Yeah maybe we should check the map and see which door leads to which room." Amelia suggested.

Gourry not listening as always went strolling over to one of the unlocked doors. "I wonder what's in this room." He put his hands on the door and it opened for him.

The room before him had more boiling red liquid with a narrow path that lead around a large square space of the red stuff. On the path were three little gels and a key that was just barely visible at the far end of the room.

"Hey Amelia there's another key in here!" Gourry called out to Amelia whom was just flying into the room.

"Any monsters?"

"More of those blobby things."

"Anything else?"

"Nope." Gourry stepped over the gels which seemed rather content with following Gourry around the room. He carefully made his way to the other side of the room and picked up the key and placed it with the other ones.

The gels all slimed over right to Gourry making squishing noises as they moved.

Gourry kneeled down and looked at the gels more closely. "You know these things are kinda cute. I wonder if they would make good pets." Gourry went to touch one of the gels and was zapped.

"Master Gourry why did you touch it? You knew it was going to hurt you."

"I forgot. Besides I wasn't trying to hurt it." Gourry protested rubbing his now sore finger.

"Well it doesn't know that. C'mon we should go back before another one zaps you."

"Okay- OUCH!" Gourry yelped in pain as another hurt Gourry by jumping onto his back.

Amelia shook her head.

"Ouchie those things really smart." Gourry got up and skipped past the gels as they continued to follow him around the room. "But they're still cute." His vision started to blur a bit and he started to feel dizzy. "Whoa I'm low on power."

"Can I see the map now Master Gourry"" Amelia asked after they got back to the room that had the stalfos.

"Okay sure." He pulled out the map again and held it out for Amelia to see.

"Master Gourry you're holding it upside down."

"Sorry." Gourry turned it the proper way.

"According to this the door to our left will take us to another room that looks to lead to another room that's quite close to where the triforce piece is. While the locked door on our right just seems to be another room that has no other doors in it. I say we try the right door first." Amelia surmised.

"But you said that the left door leads to the triforce? Why would we go to a door that leads to a dead-end?" Gourry frowned not quite following Amelia's logic.

"Because there could be something useful in that room. So we might as well check it first before we go on our way towards getting the triforce."

"Okay... Gee you sure use up keys fast in this place." Gourry used one of his newly acquired keys on the locked door. The lock disappeared and the door opened. As soon as Gourry went inside the door a block with several sharp blade/spikes shot across the room near the doorway almost slicing Gourry. "AHHHHH!" Gourry ran towards the centre of the room as the spike block went back to its" corner. There were four of these spike blocks all in the four corners of the room. Besides the spike blocks there were more of those stone blocks that took up a large portion of the centre of the room. These blocks were much taller than the previous ones making it hard to tell what was on the other side of them. "How come that spikey thing attacked me?"

"I think it's motion activated." Amelia waved a hand in the spike block's path and it shot forward suddenly. Amelia dodged and the spike block went back to its' corner. "Interesting." Amelia flew up to see what was beyond the stone blocks. The stone blocks were arranged in a diamond pattern with a staircase leading downwards in the middle. "Master Gourry there seems to be a secret passage in the middle of the stone blocks."

"How do I get past the stone? It's too high for me to jump."

"Maybe if you try and push one of the stone blocks it will move." Amelia suggested.

"Yeah but they're in the path of those spike things. If I try and move one of the stones I might get hurt."

"I guess the only way is to be careful. Maybe if you try setting off the spike and move out the way quickly? While it's going back to the corner you can take that time to push the stone block."

"Which one should I try?"

Amelia looked around at the blocks carefully. 'It's got to be the points of the diamond. Well since Master Gourry is close to the left most one he may as well try that one first.' "Okay try that one on the left."

Gourry did as he was told and triggered the spike trap. While the spike was going back he attempted to move the stone block. The block was massive and looked to be real heavy. Gourry had doubts he would be able to move it so he pushed the thing with all his might. But strangely enough the block moved as though it was light as a feather. More music rang as the secret passage was revealed. "Wow looks dark down there." Gourry peered down the staircase.

"Yeah." Amelia got the chills looking down. Cold air was blasting from the passage which added to Amelia's creepy feelings. "Kinda scary looking."

"Nah. I bet there's treasure down there!" Gourry went running down the stairs.

"That's Master Gourry for you, always charging into danger and the unknown." Amelia let out another heavy sigh before she flew down to join Gourry.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Notes: This is currently the last part of this fanfic that I've written. I doubt I'll be writing a new part of this for a while. But that's okay since I'm going to be going back to the next book of Ruins Raiders anyway. As usual if you'd like to read any of my Gourry/Sylphiel material you can find them at my Gourry/Sylphiel shrine:_

_relmw._

_com/_

_gs_

_(just remove the spaces)_

_Obviously this is late going up here on f f net as it is not wednesday but I haven't been able to get on the internet since sunday. Oh well better late than never._

**The Legend of Sylphiel**

Chapter Eight, The Forrest Dungeon [IV]

By Relm

Drops of water dripped down on Gourry and Amelia as they descended they steps of the secret passage. Those occasional droplets of water were the only sounds that accompanied the hero and the fairy. The further they got down the steps the more darker it got. The light from the entrance to the passage got progressively dimmer making it harder to see.

"Sure is quiet down here." Gourry whispered.

"And dark." Amelia added throwing a pinch of fairy dust on her body.

Fairies as a norm glowed slightly due to their nature based magic power. But even in such dark places like underground dungeon passages they needed a little help in the glow department. The dust Amelia sprinkled on herself amplified the radiance giving both her and Gourry better visibility. "That's a little better." Amelia spoke half-heartedly. Though it was a touch brighter it wasn't bright enough for Amelia's liking. Darkness wasn't something she was fond of.

"Wow how far down does this place go?" Gourry wondered out loud. Just as he had said that he descended those last few steps.

From what they could see the floor appeared to be made of tree roots and the walls were covered in branches all woven like a basket. The room was very large and very dark beyond Amelia's glow.

"Hey Amelia can you fly a little ways forward?"

Amelia shivered. "Only if I go slowly and you walk close by me."

"Don't worry, I won't make you go alone." Gourry reassured her.

Amelia sighed as she flew forward. The room revealed to have a raised platform at the other side. Stairs lead up to this platform and something was visible resting upon it. Though from their distance it was hard for Amelia and Gourry to make out what exactly it was.

"Can you fly up a bit?" Gourry asked.

"Okay." Amelia went to fly up and accidentally hit a sleeping keese hanging from the ceiling. "AHHHHHHHH!" Amelia screamed as the keese woke and tried to claw at her.

Gourry got out his swords and tried to slash the keese that was following Amelia round. But the keese flew up too high for Gourry's reach. And he wasn't at full power so his blade wasn't shooting any light beams. The only way he was going to kill that keese was if it came close to him. As luck would have it the squabbling of the rudely awoken keese woke the others and they joined the first one all flying around in a frenzy.

Gourry put back his sword; it was going to be useless anyway. "Hey Amelia how weak are keeses?"

"Very weak. Why?" Amelia flew around trying to get away from the horde of bat monsters.

"Then maybe I can try this thing." Gourry pulled out his boomerang and threw at the bats. The rounded piece of wood spun around the room hitting keeses. The keeses disappeared upon contact. "Hey it worked!" Gourry cheered throwing the boomerang once more. "Did I get them all?"

Amelia flew upwards to check the ceiling for more keeses.

The ceiling though rough with rocks and roots didn't appear to have any more keeses handing from it sleeping.

"Yippe! Let's see what treasure we got!" Gourry ran up the stairs to the platform with glee.

Gourry's 'treasure' turned out to be a midsized wooden bow.

Gourry picked up the little bow frowning. "A bow? That's it?"

"Is there any arrows"" Amelia asked flying over to him.

Gourry looked around. "No I don't think so. Gee that's stupid. What good is a bow with no arrows?"

"Well I'd still keep it. We can always get arrows for it later on." Amelia advised.

"Yeah I guess so. Anyway let's get back up stairs. I'm getting all damp from the water in here." Gourry whined as he was hit in the face with another droplet of water. He made a quick sprint off into the darkness with Amelia trying her best to follow. Amelia didn't want Gourry to accidentally run into a wall.

Back upstairs Gourry was surprised to see the block he had moved to get to the passage was back in its' original place. "Huh? It moved back""

"Maybe it moves back when you leave the room." Amelia suggested flying to his shoulder.

"Well guess I have to move it again." Gourry rubbed his hands together and gave the block a good push. As expected the block moved with the music to accompany it.

While dodging the moving spikes Amelia and Gourry made their way back to the other room. It was just as empty as they had left it.

"Okay which door haven't we been in yet?" Gourry asked Amelia whom was holding the map. This fact did seem to defy logic somewhat since Amelia was a small little flying thing and the map was at least ten times her size. But Amelia was in fact holding the map and flying at that, but she was having difficulties doing so.

"Well um... according to the map the only door that's left is that one." Amelia would have pointing to the said door but since her hands were full the best she could manage was to move her head over in the direction of the door. That door just happened to be directly across the room from them. "Looks like we don't have many rooms left to explore." She mused.

This fact was lost on Gourry, he was already at said door opening it.

"Master Gourry you need to stop running off so quickly!" Amelia protested. "That's it we're definitely taking a break after this dungeon!"

The next room proved to be a relatively bare one. There was more stone statue blocks that stood in rows across the room. But there didn't appear to be any monsters lurching about, nor was there any noise to indicate so. It was quiet and empty.

Gourry scanned the room just to be safe but found no evidence of monsters hiding or even being in the room at all. The only other notable thing in the room was a locked door to the left side of the room. The compass started to going crazy in his pocket. "That's weird. Oh better continue on." He started towards the door walking along the wall and around the stone blocks.

"Master Gourry! Will you stop for a moment!" Amelia huffed in protest flying towards him. "I wish you wouldn't go off so quickly without me!" She dropped the map at his feet.

"Whoops. Sorry Amelia." Gourry knelt down to reach for the map as a large blue hand emerged from the wall behind Gourry.

"It's okay Master Gourry, I- WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!" Amelia screamed.

Gourry quickly dodged the incoming hand. "What is that thing?!"

"It's a Wall Master. They are called wall masters because they come out from the walls where they hide. They lurk in the underground areas and cause trouble to those they grab."

"What happens to the people it catches""

"I don't know Master Gourry."

As the first wall master disappeared into the wall two others emerged.

"Just how many are there in the walls"" Gourry tried to attack one with his sword.

The wall master seemed stunned for a moment but then moved as though Gourry has done nothing more then throw a fish at it. Gourry gritted his teeth as he struck at the wall master again. But again the hand refused to die. Another slice from Gourry's sword and still the wall master moved around as though not harmed one bit. "Why won't they die?!" He yelled in frustration as that very same wall master retreated into the walls.

"They're very strong. It will take a lot of strikes from your sword to kill one. And I'm sure that once it goes back into the walls it's health is recharged." Amelia explained flying in circles around a very confused wall hand.

"Great so we could be at this forever and still not kill one of them. I think I'm going to avoid these enemies and go on." Gourry sheathed his sword and started running towards the door.

"Good idea. I'm right being you Master GOURRRRRRRY!" Amelia screamed as a wall master grabbed her. "HELP MEEEEEEE!"

"Amelia!" Gourry turned around to try and attack the wall hand that had grabbed Amelia and was running off with her. As Gourry did so another wall hand emerged behind him grabbing him as well. "DAMNIT!" Gourry cursed as the wall master pulled him into the wall just like the other did with Amelia.

...

Gourry screamed as he was thrown into the air and landed hard on the ground. His eyes were blinded by the bright light all around him. At first he was confused. The dungeon was dark and damp, not warm and bright. He tried to open his eyes but the light was too bright and he had to shield his eyes as he rose to his feet. "Where am I?"

"Outside. The wall masters threw us out of the dungeon." Amelia explained flying in front of him. She was rubbing her sore tush, her landing had been particularly hard on that area of her body.

"That sucks. Well at least we weren't hurt."

Amelia rolled her eyes. She was sure that she was going to have a nice big bruise on her bottom but decided not to comment on that. "Either way it's still annoying. I'm sorry Master Gourry. It's my fault we got thrown out. I was careless." Amelia apologized while looking down at the ground.

"No it's okay Amelia. I should have been keeping a better eye on you instead of just running off without you."

"But Master Gourry if you had gone on without me you'd probably have the triforce piece already!"

"Nah probably not. I'd get lost or end up fighting the bad guy wrong. I may be the brawn of this outfit but you're definitely the brains. You're the monster expert I just fight them. I can't remember what sort of tactic is good on a monster. I need you to be there to advice me what to do. And besides why does it matter if it takes a little longer to get that um... thing we're supposed to get. Just as long as we get it right?"

Amelia nodded her head smiling.

"Alright so why are we still standing out here for. We still have a tripower thinamagig to get!"

"Triforce piece." Amelia corrected him.

"Yeah that thing. So yeah let's go!" Gourry cheered as he marched off back to the entrance of the dungeon.

Back down the stairs Gourry and Amelia went and past the room with all the monster statues.

"It's a good thing all the monster don't come back after you kill them." Gourry said all sing songly as he waltzed through the room. But as soon as he got one third of the way through the room three stalfos knights rose from the ground. "What?! Why are they back for?!" Gourry whined.

"I guess they come back if you leave the dungeon." Amelia said while sprouting a sweatdrop and laughing nervously.

"All the enemies?!"

Amelia sprouted another sweatdrop. "Yeah probably Master Gourry."

"Ah crap."


End file.
